TBC Series: Cat's Eye
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if Hinata had died on a mission but a certain Goddess was watching? Watch Hinata grow from Hinata Hyuuga, Queen of Denil to Catwoman, Queen of the Nile


Welcome to one of my TBC (To Be Continued) Series! This one is a Catwoman/Naruto, and the graduating age has been upped to 17-18 years old not 12. -.-' really can you see wait, that's a spoiler so, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do NOT own either Catwoman or Naruto. All I own is merchandise and a copy of the movie of "Catwoman" on DVD.

**.0.0.0**

It was one of the worst days of Kurenai Yuuhi's life. It was a simple C rank mission: defeat some bandits to leave a simple town alone. It went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Her team of fresh genin were now almost dead. The Genjutsu Mistress of Konha watched in horror as her female student took a death blow for her teammate. "HINATA!"

**.0.0.0**

The only female student of Team 8, or Team Kurenai, stared at the hand that was shoved through her stomach. Her lilac eyes shone with tears as her life bled out. The bandit gave her a sick smile, "An unsealed Hyuuga eh? And a female to boot. Kumo will pay a shit ton of money for you, even for a dead one." From behind Hinata, was Kiba who was freaking out behind her. "Hinata!" The bandit removed his hand with a sicking shuck, letting the Hyuuga Heiress to crumple into Kiba's arms.

Hinata coughed, blood seeping out of her mouth at an alarming rate. "Hold on, its going to be okay." Kiba was telling her brushing back her hair and trying to staunch the bleeding. Hinata shakily placed a hand on Kiba's cheek, "I-I'm sorry Ki-Kiba-kun." she coughed up another mouthful of blood, "I-I tried t-to b-be st-strong." Kiba watched in horror as the girl he loved was dying in his arms. "P-Please tell N-Naruto-k-kun th-that I l-loved him." And with that, Hinata Hyuuga died...

**.0.0.0**

In a bush not far from the incident, was a pair of feline eyes was watching them. The cat quickly made its way out of the bush and over to where the fallen girl was laying, her teammate was in a bloody rage and was attacking the bandits as a result of the rage and heartbreak that they caused. The strange cat finally made it to Hinata, other cats coming out of the bushes and made like a strange barrier around the dead girl.

The first cat made its way up onto Pinata's chest, ignoring the gaping hole in the human's stomach. When the cat finally made it to Hinata's face, the strange cat breathed onto the girl. The air sparked and hummed as magic flowed through the cat to Hinata...

**.0.0.0**

Kiba slammed his fist into another bandit, anger pumping adrenaline into Kiba's system. The Inuzuka teen growled as he tried to keep his tears from flowing. He already killed three out of the 25 bandits, but the one that had taken the life of the girl that he loved kept eluding him. "What's wrong boy? Mad that I killed your slut?" the dumb bandit taunted, laughing as he spoke.

Kiba could see red seeping into his vision but before he could even say/do anything, a strange pressure fell across the area. It was strange, not like the pressure of something that was going to suffocate you. This pressure was more along the lines of something else. It felt warm, like a mother's embrace as well as strong like a wall. All the fighting stopped as every person in the fighting area turned to look where the strange pressure was coming from.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Hinata. The gaping hole in her stomach was healed, not a scar marred her skin. Her long hair flared out behind her, and her eyes were what scared most of the bandits. Her eyes were still the light lilac color but instead of being pupil-less, a cat-like pupil had formed. The shape of her eyes were that of a cat. Rage pouring out of them as the now revived from the dead girl stood.

Hinata sneered, showing her slightly elongated canine teeth. Her now cat eyes paused on a whip that one bandit (one that Kurenai killed) had wielded but dropped. She picked it up and with a snap of her wrist, the whip came alive around her. Shino, who was watching this with shock and awe, felt his kaichu bugs freaking out. _'What do you mean the Goddess Bast has finally chosen another?' _he asked his bug familiars.

He didn't get a response as the bugs tried to get the hell out of dodge. Kiba, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why Akamaru was doing his own version of freaking the hell out. The large dog was making such a fuss and Kiba could barely understand what his partner was saying. "Goddess...Bast...cat-female...chosen...magic." That was what Kiba could understand out of the dribble Akamaru was spewing.

Kurenai stared at her revived student as the girl was whipping the lives out of the bandits. Several of them had fallen to the girl's whip. It snapped at flesh, licked at blood and coiled around bone as Hinata wiled it like a pro. It caused the Genjutsu Mistress to wonder where the hell Hinata had learned to wield one since they weren't that popular in the Shinobi world.

After most of the bandits were defeated, Hinata stalked towards the one who had "killed" her. He was scrambling backwards as he tried to escape the strange female. Hinata cocked her head to the side, much like a cat that had found a new toy. "H-how are you alive? You should have died!" the bandit cried out, still trying to escape.

Hinata hissed at him, making her team jump since she sounded like a very pissed off cat. The new Catwoman narrowed her eyes and wrapped the whip around the bandit's throat. Kiba watched in horror as the sweetes girl he knew kill in cold blood. Kurenai felt her blood run cold as she ran towards Hinata, trying to stop her from killing the bandit.

By the time Kurenai had got to them, the thief was doing a wonderful impression of a smurf and was dead. "HINATA! That's enough! You can stop, you can stop!" Kurenai hugged Hinata, who was panting and smirking in pleasure. But Hinata was snapped out of it and looked around her. The girl felt sick and broke free of her sensei/mother-figure's hold.

The Genjutsu Mistress reached out for the terrified girl but Hinata dodged it. The lavender eyed girl looked around her in fear before spinning on her heel. "HINATA!" Team 8 yelled as their teammate ran...

.0.0.0

Kiba panted as his team looked through the village they had been hired to help. The heavens had opened their flood gates and had begun to rain heavily. Team 8 was despertaly looking for their missing teammate, who had disappeared. Even Shino's bugs couldn't find her, they lost her trail after the rain had began. After several hours of searching for her, Kurenai met up with the rest of her team.

They all looked at each other before going back to where they were staying, their faces betraying their sadness...

.0.0.0

In a small hut not far from the village Team 8 was in, was Hinata. Sh was laying on a futon, a wet washcloth was resting on her forehead. The feverish girl looked around the hut with barely open eyes. Entering her eyesight was an older woman, who spoke "Rest child. Sleep now, you are safe." Hinata subcommed to the sleep that was tugging at her, completely unaware of the changes that had happened to her...

.0.0.0

2 Months Later:

Kurenai ran towards the Hokage Tower, her two other students following behind her. They kicked open the door to the Hokage's office to see the Sandame Hokage sitting at his desk, Hiashi Hyuuga and Hinata standing in front of th Hokage's desk. Kurenai's eyes were wide as plates as she saw her daughter-figure smiling at her, a strange cat in the lavender-eyed girl's arms.

"Hinata?" the crismon-eyes kunoich whispered, which made Hinata smile. "Hey guys, I'm back."

.0.0.0

AND CUT! That's a wrap people! There will be more when I get the others posted up...but until then it is under the "TBC Series" and I will make a poll to see what the fans what most.

Please Review!


End file.
